Daniel's women
by Lesleyp
Summary: A while ago I had promised the DanielVala thread on GW that I would attempt a DV fic. I like to keep my promises, so here is a short little one just for them.


Daniel sat on his balcony sipping on his morning coffee, reflecting on this interesting life he led. Who woulda thought 12, 13 years ago that his theories about the pyramids of Ancient Egypt would not only be proven, but that he'd actually have fought, and won, against the ancient gods of that time.

And it had gone so much further than that. Other worlds, other races, other enemies.

It meant little to him that he was still a fringe lunatic in the world of Academia. He couldn't even remember the last time he had published anything. The point was, he had been right. And he had met some incredible people along the way. The best friends anyone could ever hope to have.

First there had been Jack. Their friendship off to a rocky start at first, but now they were closer than brothers. Daniel had always wished for a sibling, and he found that need fulfilled by Jack.

Then came Sam. A beautiful and brilliant woman, with the courage of a warrior and an intellect he could relate to. Hadn't hurt that she had tamed Jack's harsher side. Daniel smirked thinking of how the Jack before Sam behaved. Since she came along the worst language Daniel had heard out of Jack's mouth was 'crap'. Nice change. It'd taken his friends awhile to get their act together, mostly because of Air Force rules, but they were happy now. And that made Daniel happy.

And who could forget Teal'c. A truer friend could not be found. An alien who had taken up the fight against a race he had once thought of as gods. A man who would die for his friends as well as his cause showing no fear. He was a rare find.

Cameron Mitchell. Well he was one that Daniel just wasn't quite sure about. Sometimes he reminded him of Jack in his younger days. But then he'd do something so spontaneous and outrageous, and not necessarily in a good way, that the difference was clear. Jack had been methodical, planning out their moves, his team's well being always at the forefront of his mind. Daniel inwardly shrugged. Maybe he just needed more time to get used to Cam.

Daniel looked down onto the street as he took another slow sip of coffee. He watched as a couple walked by and was reminded of the women that he had shared his life with over the past decade. Shar'e. His beautiful wife. Sure she'd been a gift, but she hadn't seemed to mind. He had loved her. So much. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. Or miss her.

Then there had been Sarah. Well, Sarah had come before Shar'e, while Daniel was still with the University. He'd saved Sarah, but had lost Shar'e. He and Sarah had picked up their relationship for a short time after her experience with Osiris. It hadn't lasted for long though. Sarah had wanted to forget. It had all been too much for her. She couldn't forget as long as she was involved with him though. He had understood and because he loved her, let her go without a fight. But there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. Or miss her.

Strange, he thought to himself, that all of the women he had loved over this past decade had all somehow been affected by the gods that he so long ago theorized were aliens. The same ones that he had helped to neutralize. He wondered if it meant anything?

"Are you coming back to bed? It is Saturday you know, and you promised we could sleep in," Vala broke his reverie from the double balcony doors.

He looked over at her and threw her an endearing smile.

She was standing there with nothing but a t-shirt on. His.

Vala. A woman who had also been affected by the Goa'uld, and survived. Not only had she survived, she had overcome the experience and become a strong and resourceful person in spite of it. Now, she fought side by side with him against another threat. Even after all that she'd been through. He thought he had lost her, just as he'd lost Sha're and Sarah. But she had found a way back to him.

"I was just going to read the new National Geographic," he teased, trying to sound serious.

"I don't think so," she drawled seductively, beginning to raise the t-shirt with one hand, and indicating with a finger on the other, that he was to follow.

He put the magazine and empty mug down on the patio end table and rose to his feet, smiling broadly. How he loved Saturday mornings on Earth. She was always extra frisky.

Vala. So different from himself or the other women he had loved. Complete opposites. Which is probably why he'd never have to think of her every day. Or miss her. Because she was strong enough and would stand beside him, forever.


End file.
